1. Field
The present invention relates to a digital device, and more particularly, to data processing when keyboard input is required in a digital device.
2. Background
Ongoing developments of mobile devices such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, a wearable device and the like are remarkable as well as the developments of standing devices such as a personal computer (PC), a television (TV) and the like. Although the standing device and the mobile device have been developed individually by establishing unique fields of their own, the boundary between the established fields becomes unclear owing to the boom of the recent digital convergence.
Due to remarkable proliferation of smart televisions (TVs) or smartphones, various applications can be driven in such a smart TV or smartphone. For example, although a conventional TV can just perform volume control or channel change through a remote controller, a TV can also drive the aforementioned applications along with proliferation of a smart TV and there is an input method such as a keyboard of a personal computer (PC) according to an application. There is an increasing need to increase a size of a display due to proliferation of a smartphone and, thus, an input method through a keyboard included in a mobile terminal has been gradually changed to a method of removing the keyboard included in the mobile terminal. As such, a smart TV or a smartphone employs a method of providing a virtual keyboard instead of a method of using a physical keyboard as a separate input device like in a conventional PC in a smart TV or a smartphone. However, when the virtual keyboard is used, there is a problem in that input is inconvenient and a provided content is hidden.